


Typing Out Feelings

by TheGreenMeerkat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeerkat/pseuds/TheGreenMeerkat
Summary: How do late night group chat shenanigans turn into a budding romance between three men?What's easier? Spilling secrets over a keyboard, or from your lips?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 423
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	1. The Homies 😳

**Author's Note:**

> I miss text fics! Bring them back!!
> 
> I have just about no clear plans for this I'm just having fun fjdjdjd enjoy!
> 
> (Caps lock and apostrophe use varies, since it also varies on each of their Twitters (yes I studied how they typed on Twitter don't judge me))

**Sapnap has created a group chat titled "The homies 😳"**

**Sapnap,** 11:45 Pm

y'all up

**George,** 11:47 Pm

what is this

**Dream,** 11:48 Pm

why would you make a group chat on here when discord exists

**Sapnap,** 11:48 Pm

For the aesthetic, Dream. For the aesthetic.

**George,** 11:49 Pm

that's dumb

we're not gonna use it

**_Sapnap_ ** _ has changed  _ **_George_ ** _ 's nickname to " _ **_Eat my entire ass"_ **

**Eat my entire ass,** 11:52 Pm

Wow you're so funny Sapnap

**Sapnap,** 11:53 Pm

thanks I know

**Dream,** 11:53 Pm

WAIT we can change each other's nicknames on here??

**_Dream_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Sapnap_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_"snapchat 🐼🐄"_ **

**snapchat 🐼🐄,** 11:55 Pm

are you calling me a cow dream

Words hurt you know

**Dream,** 11:56 Pm

NO no it's supposed to be like

cowboy

Cause you're from Texas

**snapchat 🐼🐄,** 11:57 Pm

sure I see how it is

**Eat my entire ass,** 11:57 Pm

Dream there's no way you forgot 🤠 exists

**Dream,** 11:58 Pm

oh

**_Sapnap_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Dream_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_"Skinny Legend"_ **

**Skinny Legend,** 11:59 Pm

SAPNAP

YOURE GONNA GET ME CANCELED

**snapchat 🐼🐄,** 12:00 Am

Canceled by who? George??

**Eat my entire ass,** 12:00 Am

ill post screenshots to Twitter

**Skinny Legend,** 12:01 Am

no I'm fixing this

**_Dream_ ** _ has changed his nickname to  _ **_"Dre"_ **

**_Dream_ ** _ has changed  _ **_George_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_"Gogy"_ **

**_Dream_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Sapnap'_ ** _ s nickname to  _ **_"Sappitus Nappitus"_ **

**Dre,** 12:03 Am

There

**Sappitus Nappitus,** 12:03 Am

Laammeee

**Gogy,** 12:04 Am

I have an even better idea

**_George_ ** _ has left the group chat _

**Sappitus Nappitus,** 12:04 Am

NOOO

**Dre,** 12:05 Am

Oh great idea george is so smart

**_Dream_ ** _ has left the group chat _

**Sappitus Nappitus,** 12:06 Am

:(


	2. The Homies pt. 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap tries again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the next chapter right after publishing the first fjdjfjf don't expect all chapters to be out this quick
> 
> Enjoy!

**Sapnap has created a group chat titled, "The Homies pt. 2"**

**Sapnap,** 2:36 Am

Wait guys listen

**Dream,** 2:37 Am

We were literally just on a call together

**George,** 2:37 Am

Clingy much

**_George_ ** _ has left the group chat _

**_George_ ** _ has been added to the group chat _

**Sapnap,** 2:38 Am

At least hear me out

we could use this as like a special thing

**George,** 2:39 Am

why can't you make a discord for that

**Sapnap,** 2:39 Am

We already have a dream team discord

I want a special group chat

**Dream,** 2:40 Am

It is kinda nostalgic

**Sapnap,** 2:40 Am

Exactly

**George,** 2:40

fine fkdkcjrj

But no dumb nicknames

**Sapnap,** 2:41 Am

What counts as dumb

**Dream,** 2:42 Am

"Skinny Legend"

**George,** 2:42 Am

Any nickname you come up with really

**Dream,** 2:42 Am

Let's just agree not to let sapnap pick the nicknames if he wants us to use this

**George,** 2:43 Am

sounds like a fair deal to me

**Sapnap,** 2:44 Am

Fine, you pick the nicknames then dream

**_Dream_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Sapnap_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_"Nick"_ **

**_Dream_ ** _ has changed his nickname to  _ **_"Clay"_ **

**_Dream_ ** _ has changed  _ **_George_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_"Gogy 💙💙💙"_ **

**Nick,** 2:46 Am

Simp

**Gogy 💙💙💙,** 2:46 Am

Simp

**Clay,** 2:47 Am

It was a JOKE

**_Dream_ ** _ has changed  _ **_George_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_"George"_ **

**Nick,** 2:48 Am

Just our names?? Kinda lame Dream

**Clay,** 2:48 Am

Youre the one who said you wanted this to be a special thing

thought you'd want it to be serious

**George,** 2:49 Am

When does sapnap ever take stuff seriously

**Nick,** 2:49 Am

Wow

Says you

**Clay,** 2:50 Am

Boys no fighting

**Nick,** 2:50 Am

Sorry dad

**George,** 2:50 Am

Dad? 😳

**Clay,** 2:51 Am

WOAH

**Nick,** 2:51 Am

Way to take it too far George smh

**George,** 2:52 Am

I hate both of you

I'm going to bed

**Clay,** 2:53 Am

It's like 8 am there

**Nick,** 2:53 Am

We kept poor Gogy up

goodnight george love you 🧡

**Clay,** 2:54 Am

Night George 💚

**George,** 2:54 Am

Night

**Nick,** 2:55 Am

No love you back?? We're not even streaming smh

**Clay,** 2:55 Am

least you could do is give us a heart :(

**George,** 2:59 Am

Fine 

💙

**Clay,** 2:59 Am

:0

**Nick,** 2:59 Am

:0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all simps your honor
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Dream is a YouTuber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has something to say.  
> Sapnap says something, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know what the chapter title is referencing fhdjdjf
> 
> Sapnap is a YouTuber too 😳
> 
> Enjoy!

_Friday, Jan 8_

**Clay,** 11:05 Pm

Hey

**George,** 11:06 Pm

?

**Nick,** 11:07 Pm

Oh I forgot this existed

What's up?

**George,** 11:07

you made it dumbass

**Clay,** 11:08 Pm

You guys wanted to use this for serious stuff right?

**George,** 11:08 Pm

You okay?

**Nick,** 11:09 Pm

Yeah youve been quiet lately

**Clay,** 11:11 Pm

yeah it's nothing bad

I just uhh

I have a crush

**Nick,** 11:11 Pm

O.o

**George,** 11:12 Pm

You've been hanging out with bad too much sap

so that's it?? Are we back in high school now??

**Nick,** 11:13 Pm

Whos the lucky lady?

**Clay,** 11:13 Pm

Well that's the thing

Its not a lady

**Nick,** 11:13 Pm

Ohhhhh

Whos the lucky man? Or person??

**Clay,** 11:15 Pm

none of your business lol

George? You there?

**George,** 11:16 Pm

Oh yeah sorry

I mean I don't think you need me to tell you we support you

**Nick,** 11:16 Pm

Yeah of course

I mean we been knew

**Clay,** 11:16 Pm

Thanks 😊 

WAIT RUDE

**Nick,** 11:17

No see I have a theory

that everyone in the dream smp is not 100% straight

**Clay,** 11:17 Pm

whAT

Actually wouldn't be surprising

**George,** 11:17 Pm

Does that include you sapnap 👀

**Nick,** 11:19 Pm

Oh

Um

Did I just out myself

**Clay,** 11:20 Pm

Oh shit

Do you wanna vc?

**George,** 11:20 Pm

Im sorry I didn't mean to make you out yourself

**Nick,** 11:21 Pm

I know its ok

Yeah vc would be nice if y'all can

  
  


_Saturday, Jan 9_

**Nick,** 2:38 Am

Thanks again guys

**George,** 2:40 Am

Of course 😊

**Clay,** 2:40 Am

Yeah no problem dude

**Nick,** 2:40 Am

Okay I'm going to bed dorks

goodnight love you guys

**Clay,** 2:41 Am

Gnight love you too nick

**George,** 2:41 Am

Love you too Sap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what they talked about in the call: they calmed Sapnap down and let him rant about his sexuality (he a little confused fjfjfjf)
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed!


	4. three's company too when it's the homies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has a question. George says too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to upload daily, I just get possessed at 1 am every night by Dream Himself to write and post a new chapter of my crack textfic before promptly passing out from blood loss. Did I mention he steals my blood and also a new vital organ every time no i do not know what he does with them no i do not know how im alive please hel
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Monday, Jan 11 _

**Nick,** 1:09 Am

Do you think it's possible to fall in love with two people at once

**George,** 1:10 Am

Well isn't that how some cheating happens?

**Clay,** 1:10 Am

Dude you're literally in a fictional polyamorous relationship with Karl and Alex

**Nick,** 1:11 Am

good point

Seems like it'd take a lot of work though

**Clay,** 1:11 Am

Yeah I don't think anyone could do it

Probably have to be a certain type of person

**George,** 1:12 Am

I think it'd be nice

being in a space with unconditional love all around and not having to worry about cheating

**Nick,** 1:13 Am

Sounds like you just want a threesome gogy

**George,** 1:13 Am

Gross

I'm trying to be all romantic and all you can think about is sex

**Clay,** 1:14 Am

Romantic to who? Us??

**Nick,** 1:14 Am

😳 dreamnotnap confirmed 

**George,** 1:14 Am

You wish

is that actually the ship name or did you make that up 

**Nick,** 1:15 Am

You've never seen dreamnotnap?

**Clay,** 1:15 Am

sap probably searches it on wattpad

**Nick,** 1:16 Am

Only when I'm lonely and want to cuddle the homies

**George,** 1:16 Am

Why are you so obsessed with the idea of cuddling us

Did you guys cuddle when you met up?

**Nick,** 1:17 Am

I was the big spoon 😊

**Clay,** 1:17 Am

We didn't even spoon stop spreading lies

He fell asleep on my shoulder at one point if that counts 

**George,** 1:19 Am

dnn just doesnt have the same ring as dnf

**Nick,** 1:19 Am

Will I always be the third wheel to you george

**Clay,** 1:20 Am

Honestly though

If we were actually in a relationship it would have to be all three of us

it's just more realistic

**George,** 1:21 Am

Sounds like you've thought about this 🤔 

**Nick,** 1:21 Am

🤔🤔🤔

**Clay,** 1:21 Am

Im just saying HYPOTHETICALLY

you can't split up the dream team

**George,** 1:22 Am

ok simp

How did we even get to this conversation 

**Clay,** 1:22 Am

Oh yeah

Why DID you ask us that sapnap?

**Nick,** 1:24 Am

I was just wondering I guess

Like I'll have multiple crushes sometimes so

**George,** 1:25 Am

Do you have multiple crushes right now?

**Clay,** 1:25 Am

👀👀👀

**Nick,** 1:25 Am

Omg y'all act like we're in high school

Clay didn't tell us anything about his crush so I ain't saying anything about mine either

**Clay,** 1:26 Am

Well I DID give the gender so

**Nick,** 1:28 Am

Um

They're both the same gender

That's all you're getting

**George,** 1:29 Am

🍵

**Nick,** 1:29 Am

Alright George since you wanna gossip

Do YOU have any crushes??

**George,** 1:33 Am

Nope

**Clay,** 1:34 Am

Took you a few minutes to respond there george

**Nick,** 1:34 Am

Kinda sus ngl

**George,** 1:34 Am

Even if I did have a crush I wouldn't be interested in talking about him with you fools

**Clay,** 1:35 Am

Him…?

**Nick,** 1:35 Am

Oop

Did you just pull a me george

**Nick,** 1:42 Am

George it's okay

You know we wouldn't care, right?

  
  


**Clay,** 1:43 Am

I mean me and nick already came out

If this is about the jokes I made in the past I'm sorry

**George,** 1:46 Am

Oh sorry I was feeding my cat breakfast

I meant them* lol

**Nick,** 1:46 Am

oh okay

**George,** 1:47 Am

Imma head to bed, night

**Nick,** 1:47 Am

Your cat probably hates your sleeping schedule lol

Goodnight

**Clay,** 1:48 Am

Night George

  
  


_ Private message to  _ **_Sapnap_ **

**Dream,** 1:49 Am

George woke up like 6 hours ago

He isn't going to bed

**Sapnap,** 1:50 Am

Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George revealing any personal information ever: a'ight imma head out
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed! Love y'all!


	5. Other people exist I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karl, Bad, and Ant give semi-decent advice to the three fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some more crises fam
> 
> Implied Skephalo in this chapter
> 
> There's multiple pov changes, so time is always in the timezone of the person on the right

_Tuesday, Jan 12_

**Sapnap,** 2:45 Pm

Karl

How do you know if someone likes you back

**Karl,** 2:49 Pm

You of all people should know how bad I am with romance

Why would you choose to ask ME this

**Sapnap,** 2:49 Pm

cause I dont have a lot of close friends and I can't ask the other two

**Karl,** 2:50 Pm

I'm sure George and Dream could give you decent advice

Or at least semi decent

**Sapnap,** 2:50 Pm

Thats not the problem

**Karl,** 2:51 Pm

Okay imma make a guess here

And if I'm wrong don't be mad at me

**Sapnap,** 2:51 Pm

???

**Karl,** 2:51 Pm

Is one of them the person you like?

**Sapnap,** 2:53 Pm

um

Not just one of them

**Karl,** 2:53 Pm

Ohh

Oh that's rough buddy

**Sapnap,** 2:54 Pm

So like

I know clay likes a guy and at first I thought it was george

But then he mentioned that if any of us were to date it would have to be all three of us? And it didn't seem like he was joking but idk

So it's either he likes both of us or someone completely different

**Karl,** 2:56 Pm

Dear lord

What about George?

**Sapnap,** 2:56 Pm

George is even more confusing

We were talking about crushes yesterday and he accidentally said "him" and then got all distant

Even though dream and I both came out to him??

**Karl,** 2:58 Pm

Hmmm

It sounds like you have a pretty strong chance there nick

I mean did you get any vibes when you met up with Dream?

**Sapnap,** 2:58 Pm

Oh god don't even get me started on that

By the end of that meetup I was fully convinced I was in love with both him and George

**Karl,** 2:59 Pm

Oof you got it baadd

okay here's what I'm thinking

I think you should go for it with dream but also discuss with him your feelings for george

It doesn't sound like George is ready to face something like that

**Sapnap,** 3:00 Pm

How do I even START a conversation like that

"Hey dream I really like you and also might be in love with you but also Gogy too haha"??

**Karl,** 3:02 Pm

Lol exactly

Just be honest with him!

**Sapnap,** 3:02 Pm

Would it be a dick move to do it over text

**Karl,** 3:02 Pm 

Do what you gotta do

I probably would I'm a coward too

**Sapnap,** 3:03 Pm 

Us cowards sticking together

Thank u Karl

**Karl,** 3:04 Pm

Of course!

I'm streaming jackbox later, wanna join?

**Sapnap,** 3:04 Pm

Hell yeah 

Love you karl ttyl

**Karl,** 3:05 Pm 

Love you too 👅

NOT the emoji I meant to send fcrnfkd

**Sapnap,** 3:05 Pm

😳 kinky

  
  


///

_Tuesday, Jan 12_

**Badboyhalo,** 6:43 Pm

You're not mad at me for wanting to change the date of the manhunt recording, right? You haven't responded on Discord '^`

**Dream,** 7:05 Pm

Oh no sorry Bad! I was out with family all day and hadn't checked Discord

I told sap and george on a call yesterday but forgot to tell anyone else, my bad

**Badboyhalo,** 7:06 Pm

It's okay! Just wanted to make sure

**Dream,** 7:08 Pm

Hey actually I need to ask you something

**Badboyhalo,** 7:08 Pm

What's up?

**Dream,** 7:09 Pm

You don't have to answer if you don't want to but

When you and Skeppy got together, how did you grow the courage to confess to him?

**Badboyhalo,** 7:11 Pm

Oh man

I won't lie, it was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

With all the bits and stuff, I think I was scared he would feel betrayed? It sounds pretty ridiculous now

**Dream,** 7:12 Pm

Yeah I get it though

**Badboyhalo,** 7:12 Pm

But it got to the point where I couldn't handle the guilt. I'm afraid it wasn't much of a confidence issue for me.

Though I didn't confess for the reasons I wish I had, it was the best decision I made 😊

**Dream,** 7:14 Pm

Awww

Thanks for sharing bad

**Badboyhalo,** 7:15 Pm

Of course! I hope all goes well for you and George

**Dream,** 7:15 Pm

BAD

**Badboyhalo,** 7:16 Pm

Sorry I had to haha

Who is it then?

**Dream,** 7:18 Pm

Well it's… complicated

I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone, sorry

**Badboyhalo,** 7:18 Pm

That's fine! No pressure ^_^

I'm heading to bed, g'night!

**Dream,** 7:19 Pm

Goodnight bad, thanks again 

///

_Wednesday, Jan 13_

**George,** 12:33 Am

Hey

**Antfrost,** 12:35 Am

uh oh

**George,** 12:35 Am

???

**Antfrost,** 12:36 Am

you only ever text me on here when you're having a gay crisis

**George,** 12:36 Am

What??

That's not fair

**Antfrost,** 12:36 Am

then what are you texting me for?

**George,** 12:37 Am

…

Well who else am I supposed to go to

**Antfrost,** 12:38 Am

Bad? Skeppy? Eret?

im just kidding with you I'm happy to help

What is it?

**George,** 12:39 Am

idk

I'm really confused

**Antfrost,** 12:39 Am

As always fhfkcbfjd

**George,** 12:40 Am

shut up dkcjfb

I think Dream has a crush on me

**Antfrost,** 12:40 Am

obviously 

**George,** 12:40 Am

And sap has a crush on both of us

**Antfrost,** 12:41 Am

oh

Wow

**George,** 12:42 Am

they must really think I'm dense cause they're so obvious about it

They're the dense ones for actually thinking I was straight 🍵

**Antfrost,** 12:43 Am

True, true

what are you gonna do?

**George,** 12:43 Am

Ugh 

Is nothing a valid choice?

**Antfrost,** 12:44 Am

if you're not ready? Absolutely

**George,** 12:45 Am

I need to be a 100% I even like both of them first

I don't want to lead anyone on

**Antfrost,** 12:45 Am

that's valid

If they really like you they'll wait for you 😺

**George,** 12:46 Am

Thanks ant

im thinking of actually coming out to them soon I just dont want it to be a big deal

Its just too much for me

**Antfrost,** 12:47 Am

At this point if I were you I'd just send a text saying "im gay" and nothing else lol

**George,** 12:47 Am

That's actually a good idea

Let them scramble to see if I'm joking or not 👀

**Antfrost,** 12:48 Am

Haha, send me screenshots if you go for it

**George,** 12:48 Am

absolutely

///

_Tuesday, Jan 12_

**George,** 10:03 Pm

im gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George: I don't wanna make a big deal out of coming out yknow  
> Also George: 
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed!


	6. im gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is *gay*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George? Gay.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> FOR ALL MY HOMIES WHO CAN'T READ TEXT TONE: No ones actually mad in this chapter, they're all just goofing!

_ Tuesday, Jan 12 _

**George,** 10:03 Pm

im gay

**Nick,** 10:12 Pm

Omg

did someone steal your phone or are you actually coming out

**Clay,** 10:15 Pm

George is allergic to sharing personal information it must be someone else

  
  


**George,** 10:16 Pm

I hate both of you 

should've expected this

**Clay,** 10:16 Pm

Shit wait is it actually you George?

**George,** 10:17 Pm

yeah

It was Ant's idea

**Nick,** 10:17 Pm

GODDAMMIT

**Clay,** 10:17 Pm

NOT AGAIN

**George,** 10:18 Pm

Uh…???

**Clay,** 10:18 Pm

George you do not understand our anguish

We support you this isn't about that

**Nick,** 10:19 Pm

That's it I'm adding him to the chat

**_Antfrost_ ** _ was added to the group chat _

**Antfrost,** 10:20 Pm

Hello?

**Nick,** 10:20 Pm

YOU

**_Nick_ ** _ changed  _ **_Antfrost_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_"SINNER"_ **

**Clay,** 10:20 Pm

LOL

**Nick,** 10:21 Pm

CONFESS TO YOUR SINS SINNER

**George,** 10:21 Pm

Someone PLEASE explain to me what's going on

**SINNER,** 10:22 Pm

wait did you actually do it george?

**George,** 10:23 Pm

Yeah…??

**Clay,** 10:23 Pm

YES HE DID YOU PRICK

**SINNER,** 10:23 Pm

😂😂😂

**George,** 10:24 Pm

Am I being pranked? Did you guys already know or something?

**Nick,** 10:24 Pm

No George it is in fact us being pranked

**Clay,** 10:25 Pm

You are now the FIFTH person to come out to us in the exact same way including Ant

All because of ANTFROST

**Nick,** 10:26 Pm

This is why we can't have nice things

**SINNER,** 10:26 Pm

i do it for the girls and the gays 🥰

**Nick,** 10:27 Pm

ok but nothing will beat when you got Bad to come out to Dream like that

Infuriating.

**Clay,** 10:27 Pm

LITERALLY

I WAS SO MAD

**George,** 10:28 Pm

I don't see the big deal here

**Nick,** 10:28 Pm

youll understand when it happens to you

Cause it will happen now

You're trapped in the game

**SINNER,** 10:29 Pm

what is this chat for anyway??

**Clay,** 10:29 Pm

Fuck you

**_Antfrost_ ** _ was removed from the group chat _

**Nick,** 10:29 Pm

DHFJFJ DREAM

**Clay,** 10:30 Pm

It's what he deserves

Anyway! Proud of you george!!!

**George,** 10:30 Pm

I am still beyond lost

but thanks

**Nick,** 10:30 Pm

Love u gogy 🥺

**George,** 10:31 Pm

Love you guys too

**Clay,** 10:31 Pm

🥺🥺🥺

**Nick,** 10:31 Pm

🥺🥺🥺

vc?

**George,** 10:32 Pm

👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know those emojis look like garbage on the computer so just know it's the one "pleading" emoji all the gays use
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed!


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap finds his courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The typos in this chapter are intended. Sapnap is a mess
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> CHAT NAMES IN THIS CHAPTER:  
> The virgin: Sapnap  
> Sex haver 1: Quackity  
> Sex haver 2: Karl

**Sex Havers Advice Center**

_Friday, Jan 15_

**The virgin,** 3:42 Pm

I'm gonna do it today

**Sex haver 1,** 3:45 Pm

uh huh sure totally not what you said yesterday

**Sex haver 2,** 3:46 Pm

I'll believe it when I see it big man

**The virgin,** 3:46 Pm

you will GET proof

Dream is on Ranboo's stream right now but once they're done im doing it

**Sex haver 2,** 3:47 Pm

Wait are you actually? No backing out this time

**The virgin,** 3:47 Pm

Already told him to text me when he's done

[Screenshot_20210115_154739.jpg]

**Sex haver 1,** 3:48 Pm

OMG SAP'S POPPING OFF

NO TAKE BACKS

**Sex haver 2,** 3:48 Pm

We'll be your rebound dates if he rejects you 😔

**Sex haver 1,** 3:48 Pm

uh maybe YOU will be Karl

I am nobody's rebound

**The virgin,** 3:49 Pm

thanks for the support guys

**Sex haver 2,** 3:49 Pm

Is that meant to be sarcastic or no

**The virgin,** 3:50 Pm

Both

**Sex haver 2,** 3:50 Pm

Fair

But seriously good luck man, not that you'll need it :)

**Sex haver 1,** 3:51 Pm

yeah we're proud of you! I'm sure he likes you back

**The virgin,** 3:51 Pm

Love you guys 🧡🧡🧡

**Sex haver 2,** 3:51 Pm

💜💜💜

**Sex haver 1,** 3:52 Pm

wait which color heart am I

💛💛💛?

**Sex haver 2,** 3:52 Pm

Okay piss hearts

**Sex haver 1,** 3:53 Pm

BITCH

  
  


_Private Message to_ **_Dream 💚_ **

**Sapnap,** 3:40 Pm

Hey, lemme know when you're done with the stream. I have something I need to talk to you about

**Dream 💚,** 4:32 Pm

just finished. Wanna vc?

**Sapnap,** 4:35 Pm

No I'm a coward and need to say it through text

**Dream 💚,** 4:35 Pm

Okay now you're making me nervous, what's going on?

Are you okay??

**Sapnap,** 4:36 Pm

no yeah im fine it's just

Okay don't respond until I say I'm done talking, alright?

**Dream 💚,** 4:36 Pm

Gotcha

**Sapnap,** 4:38 Pm

Okay so

God why does this feel like im back in middle school im gomna throw up

Remember when I said I had a crush on two people? Maybe you already figured it out but it's you and george.

I've actually known this for a bit now, but I really just wanted to push it down and pretend those feelings weren't there. But obviously that wasn't working out

I'm telling you this and not george becauss I don't think hes ready to hear it but dont think that means i expect you to like me baxk or anything

Like I just need closure and then I can move on

**Sapnap,** 4:42 Pm

Okay I'm done now

**Dream 💚,** 4:45 Pm

sorry just a minute um

That got me really emotional haha

**Sapnap,** 4:45 Pm

Oh

Are you okay?

**Dream 💚,** 4:46 Pm

Yeah I'm

My turn to share now I guess

I honestly can't tell you how long I've liked you and george cause I buried it so much

For a while just thinking about the possibility of it made me sick to my stomach, like I was betraying your trust

It was only a few weeks ago that I was like "yup I have a crush on George!" And then you came out and I had to admit to myself I liked both of you, possibly for the same amount of time

So this is all happening really fast

**Sapnap,** 4:48 Pm

Oh geez Dream

Well we don't have to act on anything yet, we could just let this sit for a bit??

**Dream 💚,** 4:48 Pm

Yeah but the thing is I don't actually WANT to wait

Like I know this sounds cheesy as fuck but I want to be yours

And George's too but yeah you're right I don't think he's ready for that if he even wants it

**Sapnap,** 4:49 Pm

Yeah um

Wow

I was not expecting you to say that xjcndkf

**Dream 💚,** 4:49 Pm

Did you think I'd reject you??

**Sapnap,** 4:50 Pm

Honestly idk I thought you'd at least want to sit on it for a bit

So you want?? To date me???

**Dream 💚,** 4:50 Pm

Yes.

We should probably vc dhdjf

**Sapnap,** 4:51 Pm

Oh god im gonna be a huge mess but sure

**Dream 💚,** 4:51 Pm

Dude I was literally crying a minute ago over you liking me

We'll be messes together

**Sapnap,** 4:51 Pm

Together.

Okay, I'm ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sap and Dream are together! Now it's time to figure out how the hell they're gonna get George to join them!
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
